


Last Breath

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it isn’t physically possible, but he swears that he can feel his heart breaking.  A<br/>221b ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written, quite literally, during a ten-minute fit of madness. Hopefully, it isn't awful.
> 
> And, for this.... I am sorry. Don't hate me too much.

Sherlock Holmes has only cried once in his entire adult life, and that time was drug-induced, when he was on the rooftop of Bart’s preparing to deceive the only friend he’d ever known.

This is the second time, and the only thing inducing it is the pain of imminent separation.

He knows it isn’t physically possible, but he swears that he can feel his heart breaking. Mycroft would scoff at such sentiment, but Mycroft isn’t here. It’s just the two of them here now, alone and desperate, hoping for a miracle that Sherlock knows will never come. It’s too late. All of John Watson’s miracles have been used up, the last one years ago.

He manages a shaky smile as he squeezes John’s hand. He can hear the sirens in the distance, but they are faint and won’t arrive in time. He knows this as surely as he knows that he lives at 221B Baker Street. He tries to say something, but John’s finger rests on his lips, forestalling him. Words have always been superfluous, between the two of them. This time is no exception.

Sherlock blinks the tears from his eyes, and nods once. He places the palm of his hand on his friend’s chest. John closes his eyes and bows his head.

And then, Sherlock takes his last breath.


End file.
